SlytherPuff
by Kezzstar
Summary: Astaria Prince is a typical Slytherin. Thomas Creevy is a typical Hufflepuff. Together, the best friends will make it through Hogwarts somehow!


Astaria Prince was a typical pure-blood. Arrogant, spoilt, ambitious, and did I mention arrogant? She was the only child of Rothbart and Hellsa Prince, and Rothbart never talked about his sister (married a MUGGLE of all things!). However, Astaria had been born in a time where being a pure-blood didn't hold the weight it once did – born eight years after the fall of the Dark Lord, the one who called himself Voldemort.

Of course, her parents still tried to instill in her the value of blood purity. Both had been Slytherins, and Astaria was determined that when she got into Hogwarts she would follow them. However, she was going to go one better.

Astaria had eyes on the position of Minister for Magic. Her days were spent either out in the garden tending to her beloved flowers or reading up on magical history. Her reign as Minister would usher in a brand new era for wizards in Britain, and she wasn't going to make the mistakes of her predecessors.

For a start, the blood purity nonsense had to go. Power was power, no matter what form it took. It was probably why one day when she was going for a walk down the lane to the park for something different she was more inclined to help a poor boy who was being attacked by some Muggles.

"Pansy! Wuss!" They teased the poor boy. "Make the pretty flowers grow!"

"Leave me alone! I don't know how I did it!" The boy was obviously lying. He knew he was a wizard, there was no doubt about that.

Astaria sighed. At nine, she already had rudimentary control over her powers. She stretched out her arms, and suddenly the flowers began to reach out and curl around the Muggles arms!

Screaming in terror, the Muggles fled. Astaria approached the boy, sneering down her nose at him.

"You're pathetic for a wizard. Why were you outside of Godrics Hollow anyway?" Astaria asked, helping him up.

"My father is a baker. We live in the town, away from the other wizards." The boy dusted himself off. "You're a witch, aren't you?"

"Yes. Are you a Mudblood?" Astaria asked, still looking down her nose at the boy. He looked indignantly at her.

"I am NOT a Mudblood! My father is Muggle-born, but he's not a Mudblood either you...scum!" The boy suddenly turned fierce. "I bet you're a high-and-mighty pure-blood whose family lost everything after the war!"

"Did not!" Astaria cried. "We're still as well-off as ever thank you!"

"Well you can take your blood purity and shove it. I don't need you!" The boy turned on his heel and made to leave when Astaria stopped him.

"You should come and play with us in the Hollow. You wouldn't be teased then. We're all magical there." Astaria said.

"No thank you." The boy scowled. Astaria sighed.

"I'm sorry I used the term Mudblood. My name is Astaria Prince, what's yours?" She tried.

"Thomas. Thomas Creevy." The boy replied.

"Creevy...related to Colin from the Battle of Hogwarts?" Astaria asked.

Thomas nodded.

"My father is Dennis." He said, kicking the pavement with his sneakers.

"How does the brother of a war-hero become a baker?" Astaria wondered out loud.

"He said that his family didn't have enough to eat while they were in hiding during Voldemorts reign, so he wants to make sure no one goes hungry ever again." Thomas shrugged. "I think he just wants to get away from magic to be honest."

"So what if you go to Hogwarts?" Astaria walked with Thomas down the lane.

"Dad says he loved Hogwarts, and he hopes I'll like it too." Was the reply. "I'm guessing you're going as well?"

"Yup – straight into Slytherin where I belong." Astaria grinned. "Although the other children think I'm crazy."

"I think so too." Thomas poked his tongue out at her. "I'm probably destined for Gryffindor."

"Oh, everyone's in silly Gryffindor." Astaria rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, this is my fathers bakery. Would you like a cupcake or two to take home?" Thomas asked.

"Oh...um..." Astaria went red for some unknown reason. Thomas grinned and ran into the bakery. Presently, he returned with a package of four cupcakes.

"For you, Princess Snakey." He presented them to her, making her laugh.

"Thank you, Prince Cupcake." Astaria laughed back.

The two became fast friends over the summer. Thomas was going to Hogwarts a year before Astaria, which made her sad, but she tried to be good about it for his sake. Her parents thought she was being a bit silly playing around with the son of a Mudblood, but given the political climate they let it slide.

"Besides, they love your fathers baking." Astaria said one day before Thomas was due to go to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Of course. I think my Dad uses a few magical potions in some of his recipes – I know for a fact that he once sold a loaf of currant bread laced with Draught of Peace to the Longbottoms." Thomas chuckled, eating one of his favourite custard tarts.

"It'd be one way to make sure business was booming." Astaria laughed, finishing off her cupcake.

They both lay on the grass at the foot of a tall tree that grew on Godrics Hill. The day was nearing its end, and a chill began to close around them.

"And next week you'll be off to Hogwarts without me." Astaria sighed. "Learning spells and making new friends-,"

"Are you scared I'll forget you Snakey?" Thomas sat up. Astaria snorted.

"Why would I be scared? I'm from the Prince family after all, AND I'm a pure-blood who's going to be Minster for Magic one day." She sneered, trying to hide the fact that he'd hit the nail on the head.

"I'll never forget you. You're my first magic friend." Thomas lay back down next to her.

"Can I tell you a secret Cupcake?" Astaria asked.

"Sure." Thomas rolled over onto his side.

"You're my best friend." Astaria told him. She didn't know why she liked the boy so much. He wasn't particularly powerful, nor well-connected, but still she was drawn to him somehow.

"You're my best friend too Snakey." Thomas smiled at her.

Astaria smiled back. She thought of the recent wedding she'd been to (A Crabbe and a Carrow of all things), and started feeling romantic. "We should get married when we grow up. That way, we can always be best friends." She said.

Thomas turned up his nose slightly (ew, girls!), but still put a hand on her shoulder.

"If that makes you happy, then we'll be engaged and as soon as we're seventeen we'll get married." He said, not particularly fond of the idea.

The day he went to Hogwarts, on Platform 9 ¾, he gave her a small ring which he had bought with his pocket-money – a gold ring with a blue sapphire.

"I got you one too!" Astaria gave him a silver ring with a green emerald. "Now you can't forget me!"

"I thought you said you weren't scared of me forgetting you?" Thomas teased. Astaria scowled.

Later that night, the gray owl called Captain that belonged to Thomas tapped on Astarias window. She opened the window and read the letter, all about how he was in the same year as James Potter (son of the famous Harry Potter) and that he was terrified of being away from home for the first time, before bursting into tears of laughter.

Her best friend was a Hufflepuff.

* * *

Hi fellow Harry Potter fans! Being a Slytherin and having a major crush on a Hufflepuff I've always loved the idea of the Slytherin/Hufflepuff pairing (and trust me, it's exactly how the memes say. You will NOT hurt my beloved Puff or I will end you in the slowest, most painful way possible).

However, I really have no idea where I'm going to go with this (I'm going to be picking and choosing a little bit from Cursed Child, but given I haven't read it fully yet I'll be very inconsistent) so expect to see Albus and Scorpious in Slytherin with Astaria. I'm sure I'll find some adventure for them to go on!


End file.
